La rédemption
by Blackfreedom
Summary: Après une vie bien remplie, Harry meurt à 83ans. Juste avant "d'aller plus loin", il se retrouve à King Cross où il y retrouve son vieil ennemi.
1. Chapter 1

La rédemption :

LV/HP : non slash.

Bien après la seconde grande guerre, Harry meurt à 83 ans, ayant atteint la mort avant sa femme Ginny, mais après son ami Ron. Juste avant « d'aller plus loin », il se retrouve à King Cross et y revoit son vieil ennemi. Que peuvent-ils donc bien se raconter ?

Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles.

Lord Voldemort n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il souffrait dans ce maudit enfer remplie de blanc. Il était plus faible que jamais. Il n'éprouvait ni la soif, ni la faim, ni le besoin de sommeil. Et pourtant, plus que jamais il aurait voulu dormir et oublier. Oublier la douleur et surtout oublier ou il était et quelles conséquences cela entrainaient. Il était seul, toujours seul et il souffrait atrocement, il pensait être au purgatoire. Cet endroit d'un blanc immaculé était toujours vide. De temps en temps, cependant, il apercevait des gens qui venaient et se dirigeait sans crainte vers l'aveuglante lumière blanche. Mais aucun de ces gens ne s'arrêtait jamais pour le voir, ils ne semblaient même pas faire attention à lui. Alors il restait sous ce petit banc blanc.

Quand un beau jour, arriva quelqu'un et bizarrement, Voldemort savait que cette personne était différente. Faisant un effort considérable, il se déplaça de quelques centimètres pour apercevoir une tignasse brune, avec un visage qui lui semblait familier mais plus âgé. Et comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Harry Potter avait quelques années de plus que lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Il ne pu murmurer que faiblement :

« _Toi... »

Harry se retourna et fixa son ancien ennemi pendant quelques secondes. Voldemort soutint son regard.

« _ Tu est mort ?

_ Il faut croire que oui. Tu es resté ici tout ce temps, Tom ? »

Voldemort ne répondit pas, si Harry Potter était mort de mort naturelle, cela devait faire plusieurs dizaines d'années qu'il était là. Lui avait eu l'impression d'une durée de plusieurs siècles. L'immortalité qui l'avait attiré comme jamais autrefois, lui semblait maintenant bien niaise. Il était coincé entre deux mondes, il n'était ni vivant, ni tout à fait mort. Harry se rapprocha et s'assit à côté de lui. Il n'avait jamais vu Voldemort l'air aussi faible, aussi vulnérable. Il n'était caché que par un voile noir léger qui laissait deviner des os saillants sous la peau mutilée, écorché vive. Il respirait très faiblement et semblait n'avoir jamais été aussi las.

« _ Ça doit te faire plaisir de me voir comme ça. A terre. Sans pouvoir.

_ Pas vraiment. Je ressens plus de la pitié qu'autre chose.

_ Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

_ J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre. Si tu avais pu éprouver des remords, ton âme aurait pu se recoller. Tu aurais pu éviter ça. »

Silence.

« _ Non. Je n'aurai pas pu éviter ça. Je ne regrette rien.

_ Ah bon ? Tu ne regrette rien. Tu ne regrette pas d'avoir tué tous ces pauvres gens qui ne t'avaient rien fait, ni rien demandé ? Tu souffres en ce moment parce que tu mérites de ressentir la souffrance, celle que tu as engendrée.

_ J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour m'assurer, moi !

_ Regardes où ça t'a mené ! Tu es seul, sans ami, sans aucun des membres de ta famille.

_ Mon père me haïssait au moins au tant que moi ! Ma mère a préféré mourir que de s'occuper de moi ! Mon oncle était un abruti, tout comme son père qui était un pauvre miséreux ! Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette famille, et je n'en voudrai jamais !

_ Les gens peuvent changer ! Je peux comprendre que Morfin et Elvis Gaunt auraient pu être difficile à supporter, mais on ne renie jamais sa mère ! Tu aurais pu te constituer une famille, si tu n'avais pas voulu de celle là !

_ Oh... Le grand Harry Potter a parlé. Tu crois peut être que j'aurai voulu faire ami-ami avec les sales gamins de l'orphelinat ?

_ Tu étais beau, intelligent, tu avais tout pour réussir, tu aurais du t'ouvrir aux autres, ouvrir ton cœur !

_ Ce discours, ça me rend malade !

_ Ça te rend peut être malade, mais tu aurais pu trouver une fille intelligente et gentille qui t'aurait appris à aimer, avoir des enfants...

_ La seule raison pour laquelle j'aurais voulu enfanter, aurait été de poursuivre la lignée Serpentard ! »

Harry poussa un profond soupir, malgré le temps, Voldemort n'avait pas encore changé, peut être était-ce par fierté, Harry n'en savait rien. Mais rien ne servait à discuter avec lui. Il le regarda, s'énerver ne l'avait pas arrangé, il semblait encore plus mal qu'avant. Il aurait voulu l'aider, lui faire comprendre, lui faire ressentir. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, du moins pour l'instant.

« _ J'aurai voulu t'aider. J'aimerai encore t'aider. Je ne perds pas espoir.

_ Tu devrais. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Par pitié ?

_ Non, par compassion.

_ C'est du pareil au même !

_ Non. Je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir. Moi aussi j'ai été orphelin et dans mon milieu aussi, on méprisait la magie. »

Il y eu soudain un léger éclair de lumière blanche, un halo de lumière les entoura. Une voix qui leur paraissait lointaine parla.

« _ Harry. Vient. »

Même de loin, la voix de Lily Potter se dessinait maintenant clairement.

« _ J'arrive, maman ! »

Puis il se retourna vers Voldemort.

« _ Je dois y aller, Tom. J'essayerai de revenir te voir.

_ C'est ça...

_ Je suis sérieux, mais si tu ne veux pas me voir... »

Harry se leva et marcha en direction de la lumière blanche. Au moment ou elle l'enveloppa tout entier, il entendit d'une voix lointaine :

« _ Finalement, je veux bien te revoir ! »

Harry sourit juste avant de disparaître. Le calme et le silence régnaient en maître. Voldemort a nouveau seul, se sentit bizarre. « La mort dans l'âme », pensa-t-il avec ironie.


	2. Chapter 2

**La rédemption. **

_Salut à tous ! Merci à ceux qui ont lu et ceux qui ont laissé une review. Je voulais poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais je suis parti en Irlande, j'ai posté une autre fic, __Le pacte__, (oui, oui j'me fais de la pub, vous n'imaginez rien), et je me suis retrouvé coincé par ce foutu adaptateur qui ne marchait pas ! Impossible de recharger mon ordi, et donc impossible d'accéder aux wifi et de poster le chapitre. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas posté en même temps que mon autre fic ? Bonne question. Je n'étais pas trop satisfaite de certaines phrases de dialogue, alors je les ais modifiées. Pour pas grand-chose en plus. Mais bon..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

oOo

Chapitre 2 : Aucuns regrets. 

Voldemort du avouer qu'il était un peu pressé de voir Harry Potter revenir. Il s'ennuyait à mour... Non ! Il s'ennuyait ferme. Et il souffrait toujours autant physiquement. Cet endroit le rendait malade. Il n'avait pas voulu réfléchir aux dernières paroles d'Harry. Pourquoi regretter ? Il avait tout entrepris pour assurer son pouvoir. La seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'était de ne pas avoir créé un autre horcruxe plus ordinaire. Il l'aurait rendue invisible, l'aurait caché en Moldavie ou sur les îles Sakhaline, et personne n'aurait jamais pu le retrouver. Et il n'aurait jamais été vaincu par un mioche à lunettes.

Cependant, il était quand même curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé après sa chute. Le monde sorcier avait du exploser de joie, comme la première fois qu'Harry Potter l'avait vaincu. Mais était-il resté quelques fidèles ? Bellatrix était morte, certes. Quand à sa sœur Narcissa et les deux Malfoy, il était sure que ceux-ci devaient être plutôt content. En réalité, les Malfoy n'appartenait ni à l'Ordre du Phénix, ni aux mangemorts. Ils étaient entre les deux. Voldemort se demandait quel sort leur avait été réservé.

Ses pensées furent soudain stoppées par un éclair de lumière blanche. Harry avançait vers lui. Il s'accroupit et le regarda en soupirant.

« _ Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux.

_ La faute à qui ?

_ Relax Tom. Je ne suis venue qu'à ta demande. »

Silence.

_ Tu crois qu'il y a un moyen pour que je revienne à la vie ?

_ Je ne pense pas. Il y a environ 35 ans, une rumeur persistait comme quoi tu étais revenu. J'étais encore au bureau des Aurors à cette époque, j'ai demandé à mon amie Hermione s'il était possible que tu sois revenue à la vie. On a fait pas mal de recherche, le seul moyen, si encore s'en est un, serait que quelqu'un de vivant fasse revenir ton âme, ou te concernant, le peu qu'il en reste, dans un nouveau corps. Mais ça ne signifie pas que ta puissance magique serait intacte, ni même que tu aurais encore toute ta tête, ou toute ta mémoire. Personne n'a jamais pu faire revenir quelqu'un d'entre les morts. C'était un vieux sortilège issu de la magie celtique. Et puis, sans vouloir te vexer, je doute que quelqu'un ait envie de te ramener d'entre les morts.

_ Donc, aucun moyen... T'est devenu Auror ? Je n'y crois pas, comment ont-ils pu engager un mioche comme toi, alors que tu n'avais même pas finie ta scolarité ?

_ On a repris les cours l'année suivante. Tout le monde. Minerva McGonagale a pris la direction de Poudlard. Les profs qui étaient avec nous sont restés, sauf Rogue que tu as tuée par pure cupidité.

_ Je sens comme un ton de reproche. Que se passe-t-il ? Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas.

_ On ne s'appréciait pas. Mais il reste un des hommes les plus courageux que j'ai jamais connu.

_ Ils ont réussi à trouver un prof de Défense ? Kingsley ?

_ Non, Kingsley est devenu ministre de la magie. C'est Hestia Jones qui est devenue prof. J'ai moi aussi assuré quelques cours de temps en temps. Et même après en étant devenu Auror. Je suis rentré dans le service dès mes 17ans. Mais 8 mois plus tard, je me suis rendue compte qu'une année d'étude en plus ne me ferait pas de mal. Alors j'ai repassé une année de plus à Poudlard comme Hermione et Ron, même si lui était un peu plus réticent.

_ Kingsley ministre ? Je suppose qu'il a tout réformé.

_ Oui il a réformé tout le fonctionnement du ministère. Il a retiré les détraqueurs d'Azkaban. Tu rigoleras sans doute, mais depuis, j'ai eu l'impression que l'Angleterre était devenue un pays bien plus ensoleillé qu'avant.

_ C'est ton imagination...

_ Peut être.

_ Juste par curiosité, que sont devenue les Malfoy ?

_ Eh bien, étant donné que Narcissa m'avait aidé en me déclarant mort...

_ J'aurais du vérifier moi-même et la pilé sur place !

_ ...Les Malfoy ne sont pas allé en prison. J'ignore ce qu'on fait ses parents mais Drago a travaillé un temps au ministère. Il a eu un fils, Scorpius avec Astoria Greengrass.

_ Vous n'êtes quand même pas devenue ami ?

_ Non, mais on ... entretenait une relation plutôt cordiale. »

Il y eut un silence. Voldemort considérait ce qu'Harry lui avait révélé. Il n'était guère étonné. Harry le regardait en silence.

« _ Et toi ? Tu as eu des mini mioches à lunettes qui te ressemblaient ?

_ Aucun de mes enfants n'a eu besoin de lunettes.

_ De _mes_ enfants ? T'en as fait combien ?

_ J'en ai eu trois. Le premier s'appelle James Sirius, il est né en 2005.

_ Tiens, tiens, jolis prénoms... Il est au courant qu'il a pris le nom de deux défunts ? »

Harry l'ignora.

« _ Ensuite, nous avons eu Albus Severus en 2006 (Voldemort faillit s'étrangler de rire), c'est celui qui me ressemble le plus, il a mes yeux, ceux de ma mère. Et enfin, Lily Luna en 2008. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Ginny.

_ Ginny ? Weasley ? Oh non, Potter, tu l'as pas épousé ?

_ Si, pourquoi ? On est resté ensemble pendant 66 ans. Wha ! Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vraiment long. On a eu des hauts et des bas. Mais je l'aimais vraiment.

_ Hum...

_ J'ai l'impression de te servir, que tu m'utilise...

_ Oui je me sers de toi, c'est vrai que je suis au top de ma forme là.

_ J'ai l'impression que tu t'ennuie et que tu te sers de moi pour te faire la conversation, que tu essayes encore de voir si tu n'as pas quelques restes partiels de pouvoirs que tu pourrais utiliser sur moi. J'ai tors ?

_ Non. »

Harry lui adressa un regard de reproche et d'incompréhension.

« _ Je pensais qu'en l'espace de 66 ans, ici, tu aurais appris un peu de tes erreurs et tu aurais éprouvé ne serait ce qu'une petite vague de culpabilité !

_ De culpabilité ? Tu plaisantes ? Et puis, au cas ou tu l'aurais pas remarqué je suis dans un espace-temps, ou justement le temps ne semble pas exister ! Je n'ai aucuns repères temporels et ça me rend dingue ! Bien sur que je t'utilise, je m'ennuie, je n'ai rien à faire, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aimerai dormir pour m'échapper de cette réalité morbide. »

Voldemort marqua un temps de silence. L'énervement ne l'avait pas aidé à respirer bien au contraire. A chaque instant de colère, la douleur physique était plus forte et le faisait grimacer, mais hors de question de le montrer à Potter.

« _ Regarde ce que je dois faire pour survivre ici. En être restreint à demander à son pire ennemi de venir lui faire la causette pour ne pas dépérir d'ennui.

_ Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais te laisser avec tes pensées.

_ C'est bon, restes ! Fais pas celui qui est vexé.

_ J'ai le droit de l'être non ? Tu te sers de moi ! Ça t'a pas suffit de me pourrir la vie, même dans la mort, tu ne sais rien faire de bien !

_ Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je te prenne dans mes bras, que j'te remercie de m'avoir tué, que j'te donne un bonbon au citron en te regardant les yeux béat d'admiration, comme l'autre timbré ?

_ Je m'en vais, et je ne reviendrais plus. J'ai tout fait pour toi.

_ Tout fait pour moi ? Mais tu délires, Potter !

_ Je t'ai offert une chance de te racheter avant de mourir, je viens te voir, alors que personne de là ou je viens ne se serait donner cette peine, j'essaye de discuter avec toi, alors que je devrais être la dernière personne à le vouloir !

_ Dans ce cas tire toi si c'est si difficile ! »

Harry se leva et partit à grande enjambées, il adressa un dernier regard à Voldemort.

« _ J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. »

Une lumière brumeuse l'entoura et il disparut. Voldemort se retrouva à nouveau seul. Mais il était trop furieux pour le regretter. Quelle saleté de gamin ! Voldemort ré-appuya sa tête contre le sol et grimaça de douleur. Il semblerait que la souffrance soit la seule compagnie dont il disposerait pour l'éternité.

oOo

_Etant donné que j'ai mis du temps (trop de temps), à poster ce chapitre, je essayer, je dis bien essayer de mettre le suivant plus rapidement. Mais bon, c'est pas facile à l'étranger. Là, je suis ds un pub avec plein de mec qui boivent plus que de raisons (OK j'en fais aussi un peu partie et c'est mes vacances alors j'en profite) mais j'me sens mal de faire autant attendre les gens. Moi j'ai toujours détesté ça quand je lis des fics et je vois que le nouveau chapitre est mis en ligne 8 mois après... A bientôt, j'espère ! _

_Et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. _


End file.
